l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lion Clan Champion
Actually, Gen, you said the Championship "always lay with the Akodo family," which isn't true. And a Matsu Championship isn't the rule at all. There has not been a line of succession for the Lion since Toturi, and there will not be until Nimuro's son takes the throne. The closest was Nimuro taking over after Tsuko, but there were two Champions in between, including Kitsu Motso, the longest-serving Champion since Akodo himself (fourteen years is neither a battlefield promotion nor a regency). And even then, Ketsui, his mother, was in the line of succession before him. The Lion just haven't found stable leadership since the Akodo were disbanded. Not even after they were reformed. H39 just royally screwed the clan up, and the effects of that are still holding true. --WestonWyse 02:17, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) :You managed to reduce the content that I added to this page to nearly zero. Sigh. Not that I don't agree with you. You will note that I had removed the always, as it was what I felt you suggested. In fact it was my intention to stress that the latest championships were highly unusual. That's why I wrote the passage about who was normally entitled to inheriting the championship. If you wrote all that you wrote on this talk page into the article instead of deleting the passages there, I would be happier, since I feel the arguments brought are infos that belong there. Sincerely, --Gen.d 23:13, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::To be quite honest, I didn't even notice the first time I skimmed the article the part about the rule being Matsu leadership. And "lay with the Akodo" is a lot more similar to "always" than "almost always"; although you did not come out and say it in that version, the implication is certainly there. ::And I suppose that what I wrote before I considered more explanation than article, but I suppose you're right. Of course, you could have always added it in. Generally speaking, I only skim changes for grammar. I don't often think about adding to articles I'm not already working on (which, with the new job is far more seldom than I would like...). --WestonWyse 00:10, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I might be erring, but didn't Hantei 39 install Matsu Tsuko (and with her the Matsu family) as Champions of the Lion? Can't say where I read it, though...--Gen.d 09:20, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Timeline of Champions I just wanted to say that i thought the dates for Tsuko, Tsanuri and Motso should be cleared up... For my part i thought that Tsuko died in 1128 before the second day of thunder, and Tsanuri died in 1133 at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Motso i know nothing about except he's hard. Aparently... Anyway, just wanted to say this. --Majushi 1st jan 06 :Of all the Clans, the Lion interests me the least, frankly. This to say, I have no idea when these guys died. Do whatever you like to the list, but try to include sources whenever possible. 13:49, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC)